


See Something You Like, Stevie?

by Sassy_Dinosaur



Series: Fanart [8]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Crossdressing, Fanart, Genderfluid Bucky, M/M, Sexy Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 23:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7661320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Dinosaur/pseuds/Sassy_Dinosaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky crossdressing for Steve</p>
            </blockquote>





	See Something You Like, Stevie?

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr:  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sassydinosaursart


End file.
